Eres Dave Strider
by NadieEnEspecial
Summary: Todo comenzó cuando el menor de la familia Ampora, empezó a provocarte en las escaleras del tercer piso. DAVE/JADE


Eres Dave Strider, y eres el tipo más cool y deseado de toda la preparatoria, que el mundo pudo haber conocido en toda su historia, asistías a todas las fiestas que organizaban las personas de la escuela, te tirabas a las chicas que se te ofrecían, te envidiaban todos los chicos de toda la escuela, y mira que para sorpresa de algunos, tus calificaciones estaban casi a la par de los nerd's de la escuela y mierdas así. No porque te gustaba estudiar, sino porque tu hermano mayor te obligaba a estudiar. Eras casi un puto dios, eres del tipo que tienen lo que quieren, y vaya que lo tienes porque lo tienes, después de todo eres un Strider. A tus 17 años, ya te habías acostado con todas las chicas de la escuela. Todas son tan zorras. Ese era tu pensamiento, claro a excepción de tu hermana rose, lo tuyo no era el incesto, joder, no. Además era lesbiana y tenía novia.

Eres Dave Strider y creías que te habías tirado a todas las chicas de la preparatoria, pero es que se te había escapado el detalle de que había una sola chica que no se te quedaba viendo cuando pasabas, que no te dedicaba suspiros o se te insinuara frotándote sus tetas en tu brazo. Jade Harley, y tenías por sabido que era la chica más virgen que este mundo pudo haber conocido en su historia.

Todo comenzó cuando el menor de la familia Ampora, empezó a provocarte en las escaleras del tercer piso, diciendo que nunca podrías acostarte con Jade, dado que era virgen y la chica más boba y santa, y que claro aparte no te atrevías ni a tirarle un piropo, solo porque era la prima del novio de tu hermano. –¿Acaso tienes miedo Strider?. ¿Miedo?, claro que no, eras lo bastante seguro de ti mismo como para saber que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tendrías a la chica en tu cama haciéndola gritar. –Cállate Eridan, ya verás que Harley caerá. Y te fuiste de donde estaban.

Planeaste todo con mucha cautela y a pesar de las advertencias que te dio tu hermana sobre no jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, te pareció que puso mucho empeño de convencerte de dejar esa idea de lado. Tal vez tenía razón, Jade no tenía la culpa de que fueras un mujeriego. Pero no había vuelta atrás, tu plan se pondría en marcha esa misma noche, en la fiesta de graduación de los de último año, Jade se había ofrecido a decorar y por tanto era más que obvio e inevitable que estaría en la fiesta. Recuerdas cuando llegaste, sonaba la canción "Old love /new love ". Todos bailando, y ahí estaba ella, en una silla, parecía que realmente estaba aquí por compromiso. Acercarse a ella no fue difícil. Sabías que con ella las cosas no serían como suelen ser con las demás, algo como; "hola, que ardiente te vez, ¿vamos a un sitio más íntimo?", no, con ella tendrías que ser de ese tipo amable soso y quien sabe que más. A primera vista era linda, y con ese vestido negro no lucia muy mal, no entendías porque teniendo esa cara y ese cuerpo seguía siendo virgen. Y pues tal pareció, rechazo todas tus invitaciones e indirectas, no importo lo más sutil y caballeroso que hayas sido, no cedió, eso solo te hacía quererla más, a ella. No importaban las burlas del idiota de Eridan diciendo que te rindieras.

Pasaron días, semanas, incluso el mes entero, te la ligaste con detalles, la esperabas después de clases, le enviabas flores, la seguías hasta su casa sin importar que ella te dijera que no la siguieras, pero notabas ese rubor en sus mejillas, había momentos en que se te olvidaba eso de quitarle la virginidad, ya hasta le habías quitado la importancia, tal vez te estabas enamorando de ella. Tal vez desvirgarla ya no se volvió tu objetivo, tal vez esa se volvió una mera excusa pobre para ocultar lo que empezaste a sentir por ella después de verla en ciertas situaciones, en las cuales nunca llegaste a ver a ninguna chica antes, como cuando la miraste cómo jugaba con su perro en el parque, o que gracias a tus acosamientos irónicos, descubriste que trabajaba en una florería, y le gustaban las plantas y la jardinería, tal vez muy en el fondo admitías que Rose tenía razón en aquella vez que te insinuó que te estabas enamorando de Jade, cosa que tal vez sabias muy pero muy en tu fondo pero que nunca admitirás por complacer el ego de tu hermana, acusación que también Eridan te decía con aquel descaro propio de él, el cual nunca te quedaste atrás por negarlo. Nunca admitirías eso. Un strider nunca se enamora. Esas fueron la palabras de tu hermano quien después conoció a Jake y ahora lo sigue como perro fiel a donde sea que vaya, siempre dijiste que no eras como Dirk, que tú nunca te enamorarías. Pero al parecer desde ya hacía mucho tiempo habías caído en tu propia trampa. Y fue entonces cuando lo aceptaste.

Jade te acepto, La habías conquistado, y claro ella a ti, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta. Tenían una relación muy bonita. Y entonces paso. Llego ese día, donde sus cuerpos se hicieron uno solo, tuvieron sexo. Sexo. Lo que tú y ella habían hecho no fue sexo, no fue como aquellas de tantas veces que lo habías hecho con otras chicas, fue diferente, porque le entregaste con cariño todo de ti, fuiste cuidadoso, fuiste amable, no querías lastimarla, y claro, nada salió como lo habías planeado, ni tú ni ella, ninguno de los dos sabían que esa noche de películas, ese mismo viernes en la noche, cuando Jake saldría con Dirk a una cita y la casa estaría solo para ambos, cosa que antes había pasado pero nunca rebasaban ese límite de besos y caricias. Pero paso, esa noche todo pasó. No tuviste sexo, por primera vez en tu vida Dave Strider le hizo el amor a una chica, una chica por la cual el tenia sentimientos, y ella hacia él, por una chica quien no había conocido recién en una fiesta ebrios y calientes. Amabas a Jade…

¡No te quiero ver más!, ¡no quiero saber nada mas de ti!, ¡TE ODIO!, ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!- era la primera vez en la que no pudiste contener tu cara de póker, la que creíste que no se rompería ni con la muerte de un perrito en una película. –Jade, espera, no es lo que tú crees- Solo podías limitarte a querer tranquilizarla, ya que entre llantos ahogados de Jade no permitía que te le acercaras, sabias muy bien que estaba devastada, Eridan la había llamado y le conto todo, que te habías propuesto desvirgarla para beneficio de tu propio orgullo. No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, ella llorando desconsoladamente. Estaban pasando una tarde maravillosa, en su casa. Estaban. Sabías que Jade era terca, y te pidió, más bien te corrió de su casa, suerte Jake no estaba,

Eres Daver Strider, estas corriendo a toda prisa a casa de los Ampora, no te importaba si estaban sus padres o su hermano, solo querías partirle la cara ese grandísimo hijo de puta.-Oh Dave, ¿buscas a Eridan?.- Su hermano mayor atendió tu llamado a la puerta, no te dignaste ni saludarlo, entraste de la forma más apresurada y descortés, corriste por toda la gran casa en busca del muy desgraciado, y lo encontraste, estaba con una de sus zorras Terezi. Ni te diste cuenta como, pero ya tenías al chico debajo de ti y todo lleno de sangre, lo estabas golpeando con todas tu fuerzas, no tardo en venir a su auxilio su hermano, la chica asustada de tu actitud lo había llamado, te amenazaron de llamar a la policía, lo más coherente era que te fueras, no sin escuchar lo que el apenas consiente chica te diría-Como si de verdad la quisieras, ¿tan buena es en la cama?- mandaste al a mierda todo y te volviste a posar sobre él. – ¡Tú qué sabes!-.

Eres Dave Strider, y tu hermano ha venido a pagar la fianza por golpear hasta casi morir a tu ex amigo. De vuelta a casa Dirk no dejaba de preguntarte cosas como; "¿En qué demonios pensabas Dave?, "¿Porque con Jade?", "Sabia que eras idiota, pero… Jesús". Estaba más molesto por lo de Jade que haber pagado una fianza para salir de una celda, parece que Jake volvió a casa y no se topó con una linda escena, eventualmente, Jade le conto, eventualmente él fue quien llamo a Dirk y conto todo, eventualmente todo se volvió una mierda, eventualmente Jake me odiaría, eventualmente la relación de Dirk y Jake se vería afectada por mi culpa.

Pasaron días, Jade no iba a la escuela, veías a Jake, cuando iba a tu casa, solo por medio de él tenías noticias de ella, quien al parecer no quería saber nada de ti. Por supuesto les contaste todo a tu hermano y a él, pero aun así eso no te libera de ser un idiota y todo fuera tu culpa. ¿Buscarla? ¡Demonios, claro que lo hacías!, pero no tenías respuesta, simplemente tenías a su primo diciéndote. No quiere verte. Dolor. Sentías dolor porque tenías la necesidad de ver esos ojos esmeraldas, ese cabello tan negro, tan largo en el adorabas pasar tus manos y oler su fragancia a lavanda.

Eres Daver Strider y han pasado meses desde que la última vez que la viste, te estabas volviendo loco, llorabas como nunca, discutías con tu hermano, no podías verla, porque ella así lo quería. Ya no iba a la escuela. Hasta que.- ¿Se fue a Australia?- Rose, tu hermana, había escuchado cuando Dirk y Jake, hablaban por teléfono, Jade se fue a Australia con unos parientes, donde se pasaría el resto de su embarazo.- ¡¿Está embarazada y se fue a Australia?! Rose, si ellos sabían eso ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?- Era todo, perdiste, desde un principio habías perdido, Jade había quedado embarazada, tal vez por ese aquel día te llamo a su casa para decirte, mismo día que le dijeron por maldad lo que te habías propuesto en un principio con ella, tal vez si aquel día te hubieras hecho el sordo ante las burlas de tu amigo de aquel entonces nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero ya era tarde. Perdiste todo, el amor de tu vida, el retoño que había nacido de la muestra de amor de ambos, después de todo ¿Qué podías hacer? Apenas cumpliste los 18. Ibas a ser padre, pero ni el embarazo ni el nacimiento de tu hijo o hija presenciarías, ella te saco de su vida. Te querías morir. Esa misma mañana tuvieron que sedarte, no dejabas de llorar, ni gritar y mucho menos de quebrar cosas o tirarlas contra tu hermano y su novio. Todos estaban preocupados. Después de todo. Tú amabas a Jade Harley.

Eres Dave Strider y ahora resides en un hospital psiquiátrico.

Al final el amor nos vuelve locos. ¿No?


End file.
